Debo Dejarte Ir
by MissPotterGranger
Summary: Harry está deprimido, Hermione se casará y el se anima a decir lo que siente por ella antes de la boda, pero no todo saldrá como esperaba y toma una decisión,¿Cual será?, Lean y sabran, H&Hr4ever,RR's! mi primer Fic en esta pagina!, No sean malos conmigo!


**Holaa! Como están? Bueno yo he tardado en subir una de mis historias, pero hoy me he animado, no sabía cómo subir, pero ahora gracias a _RachelRL-25, _Ya sé cómo, muchas gracias por ayudarmeee!**

**Esta historia nació de una petición de una muy querida amiga en el foro de LaWebdeHarry, tal vez algunos conozcan el foro y si no, se los recomiendo esta genial!**

**Bueno, ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros, ya que si fueran míos Harry y Hermione hubieran terminado juntos, como debe ser :D**

**Notas del escrito:**

**Es un Pov Harry, por lo que la historia está en primera persona. Después de este signo: "**….**" La historia pasa a ser en tercera persona.**

**-Entre guiones- (dialogo de los personajes)**

"**_Cursivas entre comillas" _(pensamientos)**

**Disfruten la lecturaa!**

…**..**

**Debo dejarte ir**

**·One-Shot·**

**[H&Hr]**

Aquí estoy, muriéndome por dentro, mañana es el día en el que la perderé por siempre, el día en el que empezaré a ser infeliz, es imposible que todo esto me tenga que pasar a mi... a Harry Potter.

A veces me pregunto... ¿Por que la vida es tan cruel? y cada vez que me cuestiono eso, encuentro la misma respuesta, está escrito de que nunca podré ser feliz.

No estoy seguro de poder soportar esto, pero ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio soportaría ver al amor de su vida casándose con su mejor amigo?, ¿Quien?, ¡Nadie!

Ahora estoy aquí, en mi habitación, pensando, tengo que decírselo, no puedo soportarlo más, miro el reloj que está sobre la mesita de noche, las 8:23 pm, es temprano, ella debe estar despierta, bajo las escaleras y tomo mi gabardina del perchero y me la pongo, me meto dentro de la chimenea y dijo claramente:

-¡Hermione! - siento como todo a mi alrededor va desvaneciendo, veo como todo a mi alrededor gira y las ganas de vomitar se apoderan de mi, pero no es necesario, he llegado.

Frente a mi esta el departamento de mi mejor amiga, de la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón.

-¡Harry! - exclama Hermione sorprendida - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Emm... yo - balbuceo, pero es inevitable no hacerlo, ella hace que me ponga muy nervioso - Yo...tengo que hablar contigo Her...

-Y... ¿De qué? - me pregunta curiosamente y me invita a sentarme, yo lo hago

-Pues...es que yo... - empiezo, quiero gritarle que la amo, que no se case, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca - Yo...

-¿Que te pasa? - me pregunta tiernamente sentándose a mi lado tomándome la mano, yo sonrío – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

"_Si tan solo supieras que esto cambiará nuestra relación para siempre"_

-Hermione... yo- respiro hondamente tratando de tomar fuerzas, la miro, era ahora o nunca - Te amo Hermione - dijo después de un largo silencio, ella me mira sorprendida, lo sabía... ella no sentía lo mismo, era obvio.

-¿Que? - me pregunta, parece que cree que esto es una broma

- Te amo Her - repito poniéndome de pie frente a ella - No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero pasó… - la miro a los ojos -

-Pero... Harry...yo...

-Yo se que, debí de habértelo dicho antes, pero, no sabía cómo reaccionarias y yo...

-Harry... yo...

Silencio. Los dos nos miramos.

-No te cases...- le dijo después de un largo silencio - por favor... no lo hagas, no podría soportarlo, eres la persona más importante para mí, la única persona a la que le he importado realmente por como soy y no por mi apellido ni mis logros, por favor Hermione no te cases

-Harry...- me mira, sus ojos están húmedos - Yo...no puedo hacer eso, hice un compromiso y no puedo romperlo

- Por favor Hermione - le suplico -

-Harry... yo no-

Se lo que va a decirme, me dirá que no puede dejar su compromiso por que ama a Ron, pero no puedo escuchar esas palabras así que, sin que ella lo esperara, la beso

La beso como siempre soñé hacerlo, al principio ella está sorprendida y se empechaba en intentar apartarme de ella, pero después se rindió y comenzó a responder a mi beso que era tímido y lento, ambos exploraban terrenos desconocidos. La abracé fuerte contra mi cuerpo poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella empieza a revolver mi cabello.

El beso empieza a subir de tono, yo recorro su espalda con mis manos metiendo una de mis manos debajo de su blusa y ella baja una de las suyas para acariciar mi pecho, esto es un sueño para mí, un sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando yo pensé que todo era perfecto, toda mi felicidad se desvanece, Hermione se separó de golpe tocándose los labios con su mano derecha y me mira, puedo ver el miedo en su mirada y me siento fatal

-Yo... Lo siento... no quería... - intento disculparme pero ella levanta una mano, señal que hace que me calle y yo lo hago.

-No te preocupes - me dijo conteniendo las lagrimas - Pero...creo que… será mejor que te vayas...

-Si, tienes razón - la miro por última vez, entro a la chimenea y unos segundos después aparezco de nuevo en mi departamento

De cierta forma yo sabía que ella jamás sería para mi, tendré que asistir a la boda, de todos modos no pensaba que ella deshiciera su compromiso. Suspiro. Voy a mi habitación con la intensión recostarme, pero antes me doy una ducha rápida, me pongo la pijama y me meto a la cama.

Puedo recordar el beso, recuerdo la manera en la que su piel se estremecía al contacto de mis manos. Si tan solo ella me amara tanto como yo a ella.

-Hermione - murmuro antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Los primeros rayos del sol se asoman por la ventana de mi habitación, Hoy es el día. La tristeza me invade, apartar de hoy ella será la mujer de mi mejor amigo y yo... yo no seré nada. Pero tengo que dejarla ir, tengo que dejar que sea feliz, y si no es conmigo...que sea con el que ella elija.

Las horas pasan ahora estoy aquí... muriendo lentamente, viendo como mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida están a punto de decir esa dos palabras que los unirán para siempre "si acepto". Ella se ve hermosa, con su reluciente vestido blanco que resalta su hermosa figura, Ron está más que feliz, pero veo que ella esta triste, y no entiendo el porqué, debería estar completamente feliz.

-Ronald Weasley, ¿Aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa a la que amaras y respetaras por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto – respondió Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro, como desearía estar en su lugar.

Ahora es el turno de Hermione, trato de ser fuerte, pero no lo consigo, sin ser notado salgo del patio de la Madriguera, y desaparezco de ahí.

Siento como las lagrimas luchan por salir por mis ojos, hoy entendí que no soy nada para ella. Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y yo no hago nada por impedirlas, ya he tomado una decisión.

Ron y Hermione merecen estar juntos, ellos se aman, y tengo que aceptarlo, supongo que si me voy no me extrañaran. Tomo un pergamino y una pluma y comienzo a escribir.

-Tengo que dejarte ir - saco mi varita del bolso de mi pantalón y me apunto a mi mismo con ella, tomo aire y cierro los ojos, apretándolos fuerte..

Un ruido hace que los abra de nuevo, ahí está ella, Hermione está aquí, yo le sonrío, pero ya he tomado una decisión y no hay marcha atrás.

-Te amo Hermione - digo antes de que un rayo verde me diera en el pecho, sentí frío, y después todo se volvió negro. Lo único que pude escuchar fue un grito.

….

¡HARRY! - Grito Hermione, viendo como Harry se desplomaba en cámara lenta y caía al suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido, con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas se arrodilló a su lado - ¡HARRY! - volvió a gritar recostándose en su pecho - Soy una estúpida por no darme cuenta que iba a cometer un error - sollozó- ¡TE AMO MALDITA SEA! - gritó golpeando el suelo con el puño empezando a llorar amargamente, tomo su mano y la apretó, pero... había algo extraño, levantó la vista y de la mano de Harry sacó un pedazo de pergamino que decía:

_Hermione: _

_Seguramente cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré a tu lado, hoy entendí que nunca estarías a mi lado, así que decidí irme, y esta vez para siempre._

_Espero que seas feliz. Yo he decidido dejarte ir._

_Recuerda que siempre te amare, con todo mi corazón._

_Tuyo siempre: Harry_

-Yo también te amo - dijo la castaña, miró alrededor y sonrío, había sido una tonta al darse cuenta que amaba a Harry Potter con todo su ser, miró la varita de Harry y la tomó - Si tu no estás conmigo, yo iré contigo...-

El mismo rayo verde que había matado a Harry Potter, terminó con la vida de Hermione Granger, la cual esperaba ser feliz con Harry, y si en esta vida no pudieron ser felices juntos, tal vez en la otra, si.

**FIN!**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!, ¿que les pareció?**

**Fue ¿bueno, malo? Dejen un Review! Y me dicen que les pareció...**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Un besoooo!**

**Caro! :)**


End file.
